


Almost

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, In Public, M/M, almost-blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Sebastian (almost) gettin' it on in between breaks on set of Cooper's show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a continuation thing to a three sentence meme i posted on my tumblr. actor!cooper and fan!sebastian.

"Y'know, this is the third time you're visiting me on set," Cooper says as he's being pulled from the set of his show by a pair of strong hands--not that he's complaining. They end up behind one of the fake sceneries, out of sight from the cast and crew, and then he gets pushed against a fake wall. 

"Yeah, so what?" Sebastian says before he has his hands roaming Cooper's body, his mouth going after the neck, nipping with his teeth before he sinks into the skin, and he begins to suck. 

A soft moan escapes Cooper's lips, making his head lay back against the wall while his own hands grip onto Sebastian's hair, pulling him closer.

"I just, mmm." Coop moans again when he feels Sebastian's tongue licking over the hickey that was just created, and he never wants it to stop. "Well--I was wondering, ahh," he tries to say, but Seb continues to nip and bite and suck other places on his neck, "if y-you...mmm, god...if you liked me."

Sebastian immediately stops his motions and he looks up at Cooper as if he's crazy. Cooper lets go of his hair and he stares into those green eyes of the guy he's been seeing and talking to for the past couple of weeks. 

"Is that right?" Sebastian says. "Maybe I keep coming back because," he continues when Cooper doesn't answer, "why should I waste my damn time picking up disgusting men at Scandals when there's you, already hot and open and wet for me."  

Cooper's cheeks become a bit red at Seb's words. Okay, he's hot and ready for him, but he also feels...disappointed? He just thought...there's probably something there between them. 

"Fine," Cooper finally says, pulling the boy close against his body again. "If you're going to be like that and not admit it, then you're going to make me feel good." He grabs a handful of Seb's ass and squeezes, making Seb gasp. "You're a bad boy, aren't you, Bas? Bad boys get punished, y'know, they have to make me feel real good." 

Sebastian smirks. "Oh, you like it rough, don't you? I should've known. Don't worry, babe, I'll make you scream." 

And that's when Cooper decides they could always talk later, because there are other important matters at hand. He wants to  _devour_ Sebastian, every single inch of him. 

"Then you better stop talking and fuck me," Cooper growls as he moves his hand from Seb's ass to his hair and he pushes him in for a deep and rather sloppy kiss. They lick and taste each other's mouths, groaning in pleasure. Coop nips Sebastian's bottom lip before he pulls him away by the hair, grinning. "Such a naughty boy. Get on your knees." 

Sebastian obeys, making his lips down Cooper's clothed-stomach while he gets down on his knees. He unbuttons Coop's jeans and pulls the zipper down with his teeth. The sight makes Cooper tremble, his hard-on aching.

"Oh fuck, you _are_ a dirty boy, aren't you?" Cooper says, his voice nice and deep. "You just can't wait to suck my cock, mmmm."

Bas doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls Cooper's jeans and underwear low enough so that his hard cock is free. He dips out his tongue and licks the tip, which makes Cooper let out a pleasurable whimper. Seb quickly licks again, his hands holding onto Coop's hips so that he doesn't the ability to move or buck a lot. 

Cooper opens his mouth to keep talking dirty (he knows how much Sebastian likes it after the second time they've fucked), but the words die on his lips and they're replaced with a loud moan when Sebastian wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

"Ohhhh, oh _fuck_ , babe. Oh god, yes, fuck." Seb's mouth is warm and wet on Cooper, and he needs more. Coop grips onto Sebastian's hair to silently plead him for more, he just needs that warm mouth all around him, never stopping.

So Sebastian--

"Anderson, you're needed on set!" a voice suddenly rings out through a megaphone. "Cooper Anderson on set, please!"

Startled, both Cooper and Sebastian quickly pull away from each other. 

Cooper puts his aching cock back into his pants and zips up while Sebastian gets up from the floor, wiping his mouth and fixing his hair. They're both breathing heavily, trying to avoid one another's gaze. 

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sebastian finally tells him. "Or later this week...or something." 

"Y-yeah," Cooper replies, meeting his eyes. "You're welcome here anytime." 

"Cool. Uhm...make sure you put some more makeup." Seb points at his own neck, indicating that he left several hickies on Cooper's neck.

Cooper blushes. "Right...well, I'll see you." He leaves first, walking out from behind the fake scenery, not daring to look back. He doesn't even text Sebastian after he's finished with his scene.  

There's something between them, he knows it. But they could always talk about it later.


End file.
